kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
HAMMER
H.A.M.M.E.R., which is short for the Homeland Adversarial Management and Mitigation Evaluation Registry, is a major supporting antagonistic force in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "One Last Reminder" to set up a chain of events that will commence throughout the entire Second Trilogy. It was founded by Director Norman Osborn, Victor von Domashev of Latveria, and U.S. Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross to serve as the replacement agency for SHIELD and the Avengers Initiative in the wake of the cataclysmic events of the Infinity Keyblade War revival, with the argument that both agencies are unable to adequately serve the general public in light of their leaders' passing or retirement. Nonetheless, Domashev and Osborn had less scrupulous goals for founding the agency in the first place, intending to unite the world under their leadership legally, one way or another. Members Leadership - The Council of the Cabal *Norman Osborn - Director of HAMMER *Doctor Doom - Ruler of Latveria and Co-founder of HAMMER *Secretary of State Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross - Government liaison and original drafter of the Sokovia Accords *Erik Magnus Eisenhardt-Lensherr - one of the original X-Men members since the 60's, and current co-leader in the wake of Charles Xavier's passing *Emma Frost - one of the original founders of the X-Men since the 1960's, and current co-leader of both X-Men and the Hellfire Club *Loki - secret benefactor, developed the idea long ago before his reformation and passing at Thanos' hands; is expected to be revived through time travel courtesy of the Time Heist *Namor the Submariner - Ruler of Midgard-616!Atlantis *Baron Karl Amadeus Mordo - former Master of the Mystic Arts, and the council's inter-dimensional magic expert *Roderick Kingsley - CEO of Tricorp Industries and former perfume/fashion designer, current business partner with Osborn *Truman Marsh - government liason to the U.S. Senate, and attendant to Secretary Ross *The Leader - Professor Samuel Sterns, head scientist in Gamma Research, was revived by Hulk's Reverse-Snap due to his murder taking place just before Thanos' original Snap *Kevin Thompson - The Purple Man; was a brief consultant on HAMMER's development before his untimely passing The Thunderbolts Initiative *Citizen V - Edmund Heidler *Taskmaster *Trickshot - Benjamin Lester Poindexter *Symbiote Spider-Man - Eddie Brock *Toxin - MacDonald Gargan, given a pardon from his time in the Vulture's Sinister Six faction in exchange for testing a new Venom symbiote offshoot *Meteorite - Karla Sofen *Techno - Paul Norbert Ebersol *Mach IV - Abner Jenkins *Songbird - Melissa Gold *Emerald Falcon - Clifton Shallot *Atlas - Erik Josten *Jack Frost - Donald Gill *Meltdown - Chen Lu *Whizzer - James Sanders Agents *Professor Miles Warren - Head biogeneticist/engineer at HAMMER's Oscorp labs, moonlighting as the Jackal in criminal cartels for a fee *Alistair Smythe *Spencer Smythe *Silver Sable - former Maggia princess of Silvermane's faction, now inheriting her maternal grandfather's title of leadership in the Wild Pack and forced to serve under Osborn due to him holding the legal paperwork to their operations *Puma - Thomas Fireheart, CEO of Fireheart Industries and a secret mercenary under Osborn's employ due to reasons between the two *Michael Morbius - former Oscorp lab assistant to Curt Connors, mutated by his own failed experiment in curing his blood disease, and now torn between loyalty to Osborn for a chance to be cured or a desire for freedom to be his own man *Demogoblin - Jason Phillip Macendale, former CIA agent turned hired bodyguard for Osborn, the guy called upon to assassinate rogue parties, forcibly mutated into a goblin to test the limits of the Globulin Green serum, briefly forced to work with "Xandu"/Mysterio in order to keep an eye on him for the first sign of treachery, secretly in league with Roderick Kingsley to overthrow Norman for his shoddy treatment of him over the years *The Goblin Hulk Story One Last Reminder The Second Trilogy Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Teams Category:Half Member of The Hellfire Organization Category:Government Officials